


All Work and No Play

by DJ_Hasonshi



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: :), Anyways, Because yes, Enjoy!, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Had To, I REGRET NOTHING, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LMAO, Nothing Sexual, Relax - Freeform, make it gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Hasonshi/pseuds/DJ_Hasonshi
Summary: The rest of the team were tired too. Mac was stressed because no matter what they do, the hacker would slip out of their grasp. Bozer was exhausted from trying to analyse the tech from the hackers den. Russ and Matty were busy—and stressed—trying to confirm if the missing files from their archives are with the hacker or someone just misplaced it. And Desi had enough fighting for today. Long story short, it’s a hell of a week.
Relationships: Riley Davis/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	All Work and No Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentwhisper002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwhisper002/gifts).



They were all tired. Especially Riley. After trying to track down an infamous hacker that’s going around the dark web trying to sell government files and agent files, you can already tell, it was a lot. It was the 3rd night—in a row. She hasn’t slept very much. A quick nap here and there and she’s back in action. Trying to help the team ping the I.P. Address and getting new intel. It felt good to help, but it was oh so tiring.  
The rest of the team were tired too. Mac was stressed because no matter what they do, the hacker would slip out of their grasp. Bozer was exhausted from trying to analyse the tech from the hackers den. Russ and Matty were busy—and stressed—trying to confirm if the missing files from their archives are with the hacker or someone just misplaced it. And Desi had enough fighting for today. Long story short, it’s a hell of a week.  
Desi decided to check on Bozer if he had any details about this mysterious hacker. She went down to Bozer’s lab and tried to look for him, but all she saw was Riley, who had her face focused on the screen of her laptop.

“You know, if you’re planning to go through that screen, I’d suggest Bozer and Mac to make you some sort of device to help you.” Desi joked, making Riley turn her head  
“Oh, um..sorry.” She chuckled and returned her sight to the screen “It’s just, this guy! I don’t even know how he keeps getting away! One minute he’s in our reach, the next—POOF. He’s gone.”  
“Yeah, I get it.” Desi replied “We all do. We’re stressed about him to.”

Desi could tell Riley was both exhausted and stressed. Dark circles forming under her eyes and her pale complexion. No wonder the team has been getting closer to finding the hacker, Riley was overworking herself for them.

“Hey you should really get some rest.” Desi suggested   
“Nah. I’m ok.” Riley replied, shooing of the suggestion “A few cups of coffee and I’m back in action. And—ⁿˢᵐʲᵏˢᶦᵈʲ...ᵂᵃᶦᵗ, ʷʰᵃᵗ ᵈᵃʸ ᶦˢ ᶦᵗˀ ˢʰᵒᵘˡᵈ ᴵ ˢˡᵉᵉᵖ ᵒʳ ˢʰᵒᵘˡᵈ ᴵ ˢʰᵒʷᵉʳˀ ᴵ ᶜᵃⁿ ˢˡᵉᵉᵖ ᶦⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ˢʰᵒʷᵉʳ..ᵁᵍʰ, ᵇᵘᵗ ᴵ’ᵐ ᵃˡˢᵒ ˢᵗᵃʳᵛᶦⁿᵍ...”  
“Seriously,” Desi said as she sat on the edge of her desk and tilted her head “You need sleep. You’ve been working for 3 days straight. We got a few hours of sleep. You should too.”  
“Plus, You’re literally speaking your thought and you’re speaking gibberish.” She laughed  
“Desi I’m—“  
“Fine? Yeah, your body doesn’t say so.” Desi pointed out “I’ve been sleeping in the closet these past few days so I can get a few hours of rest but still be closer to work. Wanna take my spot for the night?”

Riley hesitated. She wants to catch this guy. But she really needs sleep. And thought her mind says no, her body will deny it.

“Fine.” Riley finally replied “I’ll rest.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Desi opened the closet door and showed Riley the way.

“Here you are.” She said “Not much but, it can fit 2 or 3 people.”

She was not wrong, it was pretty small. But it was big enough for 2 sleeping bags or so. But they don’t have that. All they had was a few blankets, cleaning supplies, and some chips—what type of closet is this?.  
Riley placed her laptop in the corner and sat down on the cold tiles just below them. Desi sat beside her and gave her a blanket.

“Here.” She said as she grabbed another blanket “I just ball it up to be a pillow sometimes, but you need it more.”  
“Thanks.” Riley mumbled as she wrapped it around herself and leaned her head to the wall

Desi could tell she was having a sugar crash. She saw the empty packets of jellybeans, sugar coated gummy bears, and cups of coffee. Desi was tired, but Riley had it worse.

“This job really is tiring huh.” Desi jokes, trying to light up the mood  
“Yeah, especially when people leave.” Riley replied with a sad smile and looked away “There was others..Then Cage, then Jack, pretty sure you guys will leave too.”

Desi shrugged. Riley was tired, so she’s now spilling everything she’s thinking out.

“But hey, that’s part of the job so..”  
“Hey,” Desi cut her off and held her hand “I’ll always be here. Also Mac, Bozer, Matty, and evening Russ.”  
“Hm..”  
“I was scared of loosing you guys too.” She admitted and smiled “But this team sticks together. So, I guess I feel at home with you guys. All the time.”  
“That’s true.”  
“And celebrations after cases are always highlights of my day.” She chuckled  
“Y’know, since were doing the ‘Tell The Truth’ game, I enjoy being with you guys.” Riley smiled 

But Desi broke their eye contact. She looked to her side and shrugged.

“Since were being honest...I wanted to ask you something.”  
“Hit me.” Riley said, half awake  
“Do you like Mac?”  
“Well—Duh. He’s my best friend.” She replied “I always thought we were gonna be more..but you came in.”

Desi looked down. She knew it. The way they look at each other. How he smiles at her and how she smiles back. How they always know what the other is thinking. How they have each other’s backs. It was obvious. But she was just too oblivious to see it.

“Y’know, I had a small crush on you when you came.” Riley chuckled, pinching her fingers “Just a tiny one. But you went to Mac so...” trailing off. She was half awake, but she was half conscious as well. And her instincts were kicking in

Desi admitted, that was a shocker. But she didn’t feel bad about it. Riley rested her head on the wall and slowly drifted to sleep. She looks kinda cute when she’s sleeping, Desi though. She rested Riley’s head on her shoulder and pulled her blanket tighter. She felt her warmth on her body and didn’t feel anything wrong about it. She could smell the coffee stain on Riley’s green jacket and stared at her for a second. It felt good to let her rest for just a bit. Even if Desi was literally becoming her pillow.  
Suddenly, Riley’s laptop dinged. And she immediately woke back up. She slightly opened her laptop and sat back up.

“I have something.” She said, standing up “I’ve been sleeping for so long.”  
“You’ve only been sleeping for 10 minutes Riley, you gotta sleep.”  
“No, I said I’m fine.”

No one can stop Riley sometimes. Not even Mac. So Desi blocked Riley and trapped her between the space of her body and her arms reaching out, touching the wall.

“Look,” she said in concern “I know you’re trying to help, but I’m worried about you, ok?”  
“Desi..”  
“Let me finish.” She added “I have had friends who never rested for days—even weeks. And they didn’t end well.”  
“Desi..”  
“Just go lie back down ok? It’s probably nothing. Maybe just—“

Before she could even finish, she was stopped. Riley didn’t know how to shut her up. So she pulled Desi closer and pressed her lips on hers. She felt the adrenaline kick in her body. She didn’t even mind it—most likely because her senses are shut off. She pulled away and stared at her eyes. Desi made a small space between them and was still quiet.

“Do I have your attention?” She sharply asked  
“You have my full attention..” Desi simply replied, still stuck with the memory of the kiss  
“It’s the hacker, he’s back.” Riley explained “And this is legit now. We have him!”  
“Then let’s go.” She said

They both agreed and ran out to get the team.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mission was a success! They finally caught the guy and got the files back—even the missing files from their system. They all went back to Mac’s house and decided to celebrate. The bonfire was lit and everyone was happy and smiling. But Desi was still deep in her thoughts.

“Hey,” Mac said as he rested his hand on her shoulder which startled her “Everything ok?”  
“Oh—um..yeah.” She lied “Just thinking about the day..still pretty tired you know..”  
“I get that.” He chuckled “Hey, I’ll wait in the bonfire. Don’t let those beers go warm.”  
“I won’t.” She smiled

She was just about to get them when suddenly, Riley walked towards her and stared at her.

“Hey Riley.” Desi awkwardly said “What’s up?”  
“Nothing..just, on my way home.” She replied “You can just tell Mac I already left but...I wanted to clear something out between us before I go.”

Desi knew exactly what it was about. But she decided to play dumb.

“Ok? What is it?”  
“Desi, don’t play dumb..”   
“Ok, I know what it’s about.” Desi admitted “The kiss.”  
“Look, Desi, I’m really sorry.” Riley began “I didn’t know what was going on and I acted irrationally and I don’t know if it was because I was tired? Or if I was just full of sugar? Or adrenaline? But..I just wanted to say—“  
“It’s ok.” Desi smiled “Look, what happened..it happened. If you wanna forget about it, that’s fine by me. But if it really bothers you, you don’t have to hesitate. I just want you to know that it’s all ok.”  
“Wait...just like that?” She asked  
“Well..It’s not my first time.” Desi laughed as she walked towards her “Plus, it’s nice to now someone has a little crush on me.”

Riley felt her cheeks warm up. Did I say that? Did I REALLY say that? Dang..I’m such a clueless person. She thought to herself.  
Desi carried to beers and walked pass Riley. She stared at her eyes. The same eyes that were restless. The same eyes that always have that spark. The same eyes of the person that kissed her. She pressed a small kiss on Riley’s cheek and stood by her side. 

“Good night, Riley.” She said as continued to walk away. Looking back at Riley who couldn’t hide her blushing face.

“Good night, Desi.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Starts chanting*
> 
> MAKE IT GAY
> 
> MAKE IT GAY
> 
> MAKE IT GAY


End file.
